Of Fairies and Demons
by Seru26
Summary: A mysterious mage gathers up Fairy Tail's strongest enemies, and bands them together to create a new guild, Demon Claw, with Fairy Tail's destruction as their one goal. Plenty of fights, action, and more familiar faces than you can handle! Some pairings later on. Rated T for language and violence :U
1. Prologue: Demons Gathered

**Hello there, I just wanted to say, thanks for reading this story of mine!**

**I haven't wrote anything that wasn't an essay in years, so forgive me if this is a bit lackluster in terms of quality.**

**Now, this story was indeed inspired by the "Oraci_ó_n Seis Reborn" arc in the anime, and considers that as already happened: As in, none of those characters will be appearing in this.**

**One last note: This takes place about when the Magic Games take place, just don't ask why they're at Fairy Tail xD**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

A blood curdling-scream filled the hall of the dimly-lit building. The source of the scream fell backwards onto the ground, his body limp.

A rather lanky man, dressed in a black suit with blue pants, knelt next to the body. He reached over, and forced the victim's hand open, taking the paper he held. After reading it himself, he turned around to address the other similarly-dressed men in the room.

"_Oui oui_! The _stupide_ fairies of Fairy Tail are indeed in the city of Magnolia!"

Another of the group, who looked not unlike a humanoid chicken, spoke up next. "And what about the Master, peron? "

"_Oui, _he too is _a cét endroit_!" said the first man man.

Hearing this, another stepped forward. He was an older-looking man, with a thin, long mustache that seemed to highlight the devilish smirk he was giving.

"Excellent. We'll give him a quick death, without the chance to counterattack! I will pay him back for last time." The man balled his fists as he spoke. Veins in his forehead became visible.

"It took me over a year to recover from that attack of his. And now…now we'll kill him and all his precious children!" the man practically shouted, face red with anger.

Another of the men walked up and put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Jose. We'll soon crush not only their master, but everyone in that pathetic excuse for a guild," he calmly explained as he walked over to the keeled-over body on the ground, whose uniform bared the symbol of the Magic Council. He raised his hand, and pointed two fingers towards the body, and, with a flash, green and black flames consumed the body.

"Well well," began yet another of these mysterious men. This one wore thick, tinted glasses. He spoke in a condescending tone towards the other man, as he said, "it would seem that the flames of impatience burn strongly within you, Zero-san. I believe the fact that the rest of your so called "Oraci_ó_n Seis" being in jail is plenty of evidence in and of itself of this, no?"

Zero glared at the other gray-haired man, but before he could say anything, another man stepped forward.

"Sol. Does the note say anything about Gildarts being there?" questioned the tall, intimidating man with the long ponytail.

The man with the note, Sol, looked at it again. "Non non non, I'm afraid the _homme_ known as Gildarts is not there."

"A shame," replied the other man, known as Bluenote.

"Enough." came a loud voice that resonated throughout the building. They all turned behind them, as a large figure rose seemingly out of the very shadows themselves. The large man wore a very loose black robe, and wore a plain white mask with two eyeholes. He rose completely from the shadows, and walked towards the others that were assembled. Upon spotting the flaming remains of the Magic Council man, he waved his hand. In an instant, the flames were gone.

"Dynamis-sama," began one of the cloaked men, "are you going to tell us what we're all doing here?"

Dynamis rose his hand at the man, silencing him, and he stated, calmly, "Our goal is a simple one. I have gathered all of you for one reason." He held his hand out, and shadows seemed to spring from his arm, converging on the spot above his open hand. After a moment, they formed the shape of Fairy Tail's crest."We will crush Fairy Tail. The guild, the members, the very idea they stand for. With our powers, they will all be ground to dust."The shadows that formed the shape of Fairy Tail's crest suddenly began morphine, changing into something else. It was easy for those who were present to guess what it was turning into: the shape of an imp-shaped crest, with one large claw.

"We are Demon Claw. And we will crush everyone and anyone who bears the symbol of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Hahaha, I didn't even name half of the villains in this story, but I promise that every last character, except this "Dynamis" fellow (Who I totally stole from another manga about magic haha)**

**Worry not, not every chapter is going to be this short: This is just the prologue, and I need to get back in the swing of things.**

**Next Chapter: What Crawls from the Shadows!**


	2. What Crawls from the Shadows

**Alright, let's get to the first actual chapter now, eh?**

**And thanks for the review, _km28ave_! I'm glad you like it so far! Now, let's continue.**

* * *

Lucy, Fairy Tail's Celestial mage, couldn't help but smile at today's events.

To say this was a just a normal day at Fairy Tail's guild hall would be putting it lightly. Everything seemed to be exactly how it was everyday. On her left, at the same table she was sitting at with Wendy, Charle, Juvia, and Happy, she watched Natsu and Gray glare at each other. They had been arguing over something trivial of course, and now it had evolved into giving each other the most intense stare they could, while wishing vile things would happen to the other one in their head. This was how they argued nowadays, instead of brawling it out every five seconds. Sure, they still fought, but only on days that they were particularly annoyed at one another.

"I guess I should call this their own version of maturing?" she asked no on in particular.

She felt an armor-clad hand as it landed gently on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet, adorned in her signature armor, smiling at her. "You could call it that if you want, but isn't it great? They're truly getting along like brothers would."

Lucy smiled at this. It was true, they really did act like siblings. "I guess this just proves Fairy Tail is one giant family" she mused.

"Speaking of family…" interrupted Cana, the Tarot-Card mage who loved her alcohol, "any word on when Gildarts is coming home? He's been gone well over a month now."

"Not for a quite some time, it seems" answered a middle aged man, Macao, who was walking into the guild with this Son, Romeo. As always, Wakaba, Macao's old friend, was walking next to him. The latter noticed the exchange of death glares between the fire and ice mages and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, they seem oddly calm today."

Mirajane, who was at the bar, which was only a few feet from them, giggled at that. "You can say that for everyone in the guild. Cana here has only had one bottle of wine so far, and it's already noon." she gleefully provided, acting ignorant of Cana's scowl.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having a few days of peace and quiet, is there?" offered Lisanna, the youngest of the Take-Over Siblings, who was busying herself by cleaning the glasses and plates that were being used by the guild members.

"Indeed. It adds variety to your life, and variety is a man." Elfman, the middle child, stated simply, as he continued fixing the hole in the bar (a result of the latest guild brawl, and a job Elfman was used to by now). Smiling proudly at himself for his idea of "wisdom", he suddenly found the back of his head being whacked by a hand. "Ow! Sneak attacks are not manly, Ever!"

The woman in question, Evergreen, merely sighed in exasperation. Indeed, even her normal reaction of hitting him in the head with her fan had been replaced with this rather tame response. The other two members of the Raijinshuu sat next to her at the bar. Freed had struck up a friendly conversation about the peacefulness of the guild with Mirajane, meanwhile Bickslow's dolls floated around Lisanna and made comments such as "Wash them, wash them" and "You're slow at washing, slow at washing!", while Bickslow poorly attempted to act inconspicuous. Lisanna, with quite the evil smirk, was able to get him to stop by threatening to ask her sister to water down his drinks.

Laxus got up from his seat at the bar and walked towards Makarov, who was sitting on a stool, staring at the door anxiously.

"Hey, old man, what's got you so focused?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He silently wondered if his grandfather's serious expression might have anything to do with the unusual calm throughout the guild hall.

The master cast Laxus a quick glance, before turning back towards the door, sensing someone coming. He let out a disappointed sigh as Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Pantherlilly all walked through the door. He raised his hand, and motioned for Laxus to come closer. A bit surprised at the secrecy, and curious about what could be so classified, Laxus obliged and leaned over, so his face was right next to Makarov's.

"We've been entrusted to watch over a very dangerous item by the Magic Council..."

Laxus noticed the unspoken "but". He didn't like where this was going.

"The convoy was supposed to send a messenger to us, to tell us the time and place of the meeting for us to accept this... "object."

"How long ago was he supposed to be here?"

The old man's expression became even more serious, as he answered, "4 hours ago. The Council is never late, so..."

"Something's wrong, then." Laxus finished.

As if he somehow noticed something was amiss, Natsu turned away from Gray, and looked towards Laxus and Makarov. They were having a pretty serious conversation, and Natsu couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

His thoughts, of course, were interrupted when the newly-arrived Gajeel punched the dragonslayer's face. Natsu, being completely caught off guard, was knocked off balance and landed on the table next to theirs, interrupting the meal between the Connell family (Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka). Quickly recovering, he ran up to the other dragonslayer, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Gajeel, you tin-eating asshole! What was that for!"

With an evil sounding "Gi hi!", he smiled as he explained that you never let your guard down during a fight.

"But we weren't fighting yet!"

"Yet? That makes it sound like you were planning on it, flamebrain!"

They were practically head to head at this point.

"Yeah, but now I think I want to fight you instead!"

"Bring it on, I'm ready anytime!"

Levy smiled weakly at the two, and leaned over to Lucy. "Hey, Lu-chan, do you think we should stop these two? They're going to ruin this rare peaceful mood"

Lucy just shrugged. "I don't think there's anything we CAN do to stop them, Levy-chan, even if we wanted to." A small light turned on in her head! _We may not be able to do anything_, she thought, _but there certainly is someone who can! _She turned around to address said person. "Hey, Erza, don't you think you should stop them?"

Erza, however, was staring at a small lacrima in her hand.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion, ignoring the scuffle that was happening between the two. "Erza...?"

Erza suddenly snapped to attention, looking at the blonde. "Oh, sorry, I was focused on something. What did you need?"

Lucy, eyes wide with curiosity, pointed at the lacrima. "Is that a communication lacrima?"

Erza, to Lucy's surprise, blushed and hid the lacrima behind her. "I-i-i-i-t's nothing i-important!"

Lucy just stared at the redhead dumbfounded for a few seconds, before it clicked. Her confused face slowly morphed into that of an evil smirk.

"Ohhh? Could that possibly be "Mystogan" (Lucy made sure to exaggerate the air quotes as she did them with her hand) that you're talking to?" she teased.

"Oh? Is Erza-san planning a date?" Wendy asked innocently.

"S-Stop it both of you! This is for business, business!"

No matter where you looked, everything was normal. The sounds of merry drunks, embarrassed knights, and even a few brawls filled the air. It was shaping up to be an overall wonderful day.

...which is why no one expected what happened next.

A collection of shadows appeared seemingly out of thin air above Alzack and Bisca's now-fixed table. From it, a rather large hand lunged out. Before they had time to react, the hand grabbed Asuka, and pulled her back to where the collection of shadows was. The rest of the body appeared from the shadows. Standing on top of the table was a large man, who wear an even larger, loose fitting robe, and a white mask over his face.

The man looked around. Every last mage in Fairy Tail was glaring at him, weapons or magic ready and pointed at him. Makarov walked forward, through the crowd.

To say the master was angry would be putting it lightly. He held up a hand at Bisca and Alzack, who each had a gun pointed at this man's head. When he spoke, his tone was low, dangerous.

"You, young man, are not stupid, but you've made a terrible mistake."

He pointed at Asuka, who had since starting crying. He, again, rose a hand at Alzack, who had seemed like he was about to pull the trigger.

"Here's what will happen, young man. You will put Asuka down, and answer for your actions, or I cannot guarantee you'll leave here in once piece."

Everyone glared at the man, waiting for some sort of response. Natsu walked forward, stopping at Makarov's side. "I'd suggest choosing quickly. A person who'd hurt a child is one I'm going to love torching."

Suddenly, the man let out a chuckle, and rose the hand holding Asuka into the air. She began to float above his hand, looking around in confusion. Suddenly, a magical circle appeared around her neck.

In an instant everyone began to charge right at the Shadow Man, fearing that he was attempting to kill her.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze upon hearing the master's voice.

"He's not trying to kill her...yet, at least."

"What do you mean?!" Natsu practically shouted, "Then what's with the circle?!"

"Allow me." For the first time, the mysterious Shadow-Man said something. "My name is Dynamis," he curtsied, "and I have come here for one thing, and one thing only: to destroy Fairy Tail." He couldn't help but smirk under his mask; he could practically feel their anger, "Well, not just me. Me, and my new guild: Demon Claw."

He rolled up one of his sleeve, showing off the Guild Emblem on his arm.

"Now, here's how things are going to work. My men and I each have this emblem on our person, and, if we are defeated in combat, the emblem will disappear. If we are all defeated, then, well, this little girl goes free."

Suddenly, the magic circle around Asuka flashed, and revealed that it had 16 Demon Claw emblems on it.

"However," he continued, "I think I'll take a page out of his book." He pointed a finger towards Laxus, the latter of which merely glared even harder at the former. "The time limit will be 3 hours. If time runs out, so does this girl's life. Also: if anyone even so much as touches this girl, or the magical rune, around it, she'll die instantly. Fear not, however, for I am not without mercy."

He snapped his fingers, and the circle flashed again. Asuka, still floating above him, fell unconscious.

"That should make it easier to avoid touching her. Now, I have one more rule, just to make things fair."

He clapped his hands together, and a magical circle appeared around Makarov. He glared at the rune, a look of recognition at his face, and opened his mouth to shout at Dynamis, but nothing came out. He tried talking again, but no sound. He attempted to clap his hands, but there was still no sound. Everyone turned their attention back at Dynamis.

"W-What did you do to master!?" Erza shouted

"Worry not, Titania. This is just a way to level the playing field. The rune will to keep the old man here, and take him out of the fight in every way, since he cannot even give you instructions. If anything passes over, or below, this circle, whether it's a person, an object, or even magic, then little Asuka will die."

Erza, exquipping into her Black Purgatory armor, dashed at Dynams. "You dirty coward!"

Laughing, the man suddenly turned into a blob of shadows, that the Titiania's sword went through with no trouble. However, he reformed himself from the shadows. "So it seems the Titania has the right idea. One last thing, aside from myself, I think you'll find your opponents...familiar." He turned himself back into shadows, as his voice resonated throughout the guild, "Remember: You have 3 hours, or little Asuka won't live to see her seventh birthday."

A timer appeared above Asuka's floating, sleeping body.

**3:00:00**

**2:59:59**

**2:59:58**

Alzack was the first to speak. Or rather, shout.

"We need to hunt down these 16 guys, and we need to do so now!"

"Yeah," agreed Max, "and I think we should move as a guild!"

Laki shook her head. "That won't work. We should all separate, and cover more ground that way!"

"No, you're wrong Laki, if we all stick together, we'll have a greater chance of winning any fight!"

"That dirty coward took out Makarov, and Gildarts is probably on the other side of the world! We're doomed!"

"What are you saying? We have Erza, Mira, and Laxus!"

The bickering, however, was cut short when a voice belonging to a little girl shouting "Enough!"

Everyone turned their attention to the guild's entrance. There stood a young-looking girl, wearing a long, pink robe, that was just as long as her blonde hair.

"Is that...it can't be!"

"It is her!"

"It's the first master! Fairy Strategist Mavis!"

From inside his seal, Makarov smiled, and nodded at the approaching Makarov.

"I heard everything that man said," she began, "and frankly, I'm a bit worried." After the collection of "huh's" and "what's", she continued. "He seemed completely confident in those that he gathered, and in himself as well. He's a powerful mage, one of the strongest I've seen."

She turned around, and climbed onto the bar. Making sure everyone was paying attention, she shouted "But we're Fairy Tail! And we won't let this man go unpunished! And we're going to defeat him and all his flunkies!"

Everyone in the guild cheered at this, even Alzack and Bisca, who were staring anxiously at their booby-trapped daughter.

**2:56:21**

"We are going to both split up and stick together; we'll attack in groups, mostly duos. With 16 targets at minimum, we'll divide everyone like so: Natsu!"

The dragonslayer in question shouted a very enthusiastic "Here!" before she continued, "You and Lucy will form a team."

They both looked at each other and nodded. "Well take 'em down, Natsu!"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!"

"Gray!"

"Yup."

"You're with Juvia. Your combination should defeat any opponent you run across!"

Juvia's face turned red, but, in the seriousness of the situation, she kept her screams of happiness in her mind, settling for a "I won't let you down, Gray-sama"

"Gajeel!"

"Yo?"

"You're with Levy. Your teamwork was excellent back on Tenrou Island!"

Levy blushed a bit before asking Gajeel "Was she watching us that whole time?"

"Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, I want you 3 to each partner up with the Raijinshuu! Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow, in that order!"

Mirajane walked over to Freed, who nodded at her. She returned his nod with a determined smile. Evergreen covered up her smile with her fan, as she told Elfman "I'm counting on you." He nodded, and replied, "As a man, I'll destroy all who get in our way!" Lisanna and Bickslow, to the surprise of many, simply fistbumped.

"Next, Laxus! I want you with Cana."

At once, both of them replied with a plain and simple "What?"

"You're both the offspring of our guild's strongest mages. Together, I believe you'll be unstoppable."

They both thought about it a second, then shrugged. _Better not argue with her_, they both thought.

"Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Nab, Vijiteer, you 5 will form another group."

"It...it sounds like we're just extras, doesn't it?" lamented Macao, which the others all agreed with in unison.

"Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charle, Lilly, I want you five to get to Porlyusica, in case he's bluffing about releasing her if we defeat all 16 of them. If anyone can help, it's her."

Wendy and Romeo nodded. The exceed all stood together, ready, with Happy shouting "Aye sir!"

"Warren, stay here so we can use your telepathy to coordinate our attack. Max, Alzack, Bisca, stay here and defend him and...the others." She slowly said the last part, looking at the two parents who were looking at their little girl with sad frowns.

Warren and Max nodded, and so did Bisca, but Alzack was too busy staring at his sleeping daughter. Mavis smiled sadly at him. It's not like she could separate them from her anyways. Spotting the ticking timer, she turned her attention to the only mage left.

"Erza!"

"I'm on my own, right?" she said calmly, looking ready to fight.

"No, I'd like you use that lacrima behind your back and call that nice man. You know, "Mystogan."

Erza blushed. _Jellal? He's closeby, but would he help with this?_ She shook her head. _Of course he would. As the first master said, he's like one of us._

"Now!" Mavis shouted, to finish her speech, and pointed at Asuka's sleeping form, "All of you, go, and track down the enemies! Eliminate them! Do not hesitate! Her life is counting on you!"

With a shout, they all ran out of the guild (or flew, in some cases)

Mavis walked over to Alzack and Bisca, and placed her hand on their shoulders.

"Don't worry, your guild is strong. They'll defeat their opponents, no matter who they are. I swear this on my life."

At this, Alzack smiled a little.

"Thank you, First."

Warren spoke up, interrupting them, "Um...First?"

"Yes?"

"...aren't you already dead, though?"

Max abruptly hit the telepath in the back of the head.

**2:50:48**

* * *

**So yeah, pretty intense huh? I had to put a bit of humor in the end there, even at Warren's expense!**

**Also, indeed, I decided to have Mavis in there instead of Makarov xD Worry not, Makarov will get an epic part to make up for it!**

**In fact, I promise that /everyone/ in the guild will have at least one epic moment!**

**The fights begin next chapter! Look forward to it! Aye sir~**

**Next Time: Terra-ble Trouble!**


	3. Terra-ble trouble

**Well met, readers, the few of you that there are, I'm sure, haha. I'd like to thank km28ave and GaGa20 for their reviews, and Escarlet11 for all her support~**

**My finals are almost done, and once they are, I can focus on this story. I have most of the story planned out, now all I need to do it put it into words.**

**And yes, there will be some pairings in this fic. But mostly fights. Epic fights.**

**Well, let's continue.**

* * *

**2:48:12**

Lucy attempted to keep her breathing at a calm rate as she ran behind her partner, Natsu.

When the First's speech/battle plan was finished, he had quickly grabbed Lucy's hand, and ran towards the exit of the guild. As she was leaving, she noticed that Mavis was talking to Cana and Laxus. Before she could even wonder what they were talking about, they were out the door.

When she had asked him a moment later where they were going in such a hurry, he had simply replied "I've got that bastards scent, and we need to find him before time runs out!"

She assumed 'that bastard' had meant that shadow creep, Dynamis, who came out of nowhere and more-than-ruined this rather good day.

_I can never forgive this guy, _she thought. Anyone who'd threaten to kill a young child was below despicable. "Natsu!" she called out to her best friend, who looked both determined and pissed off, "What's our plan for when we find him?"

He looked back at her and smiled "Beat the crap out of him, of course!" he said. She figured it'd be something as stupid as that. That was always his battle strategy. _But_, she thought, as a smile crept on to her face, _that's just how Natsu is. And to be fair, it's worked almost every time so far._

* * *

Mirajane ran through the busy Magnolia as fast as she could. She really didn't want to fight anyone, but she knew she had to. If they didn't stop this psycho, then little Asuka's life would be in danger if they didn't hurry. Personally, she couldn't believe that this man was serious. He had come out of seemingly nowhere, and started threatening the life of a child, _a__ child, _without so much of a reason why.

She looked above her, and saw Freed, using his **Dark Écriture: Wings, **searching the area from the sky. She smiled at him. When it came to trustworthy people, the guild was full of them, but Freed was perhaps the top of that list. She couldn't help but recall all the many chats they had at the bar, ranging from casual talk, talks about missions, about their respective teammates, or even the times, after the Laxus event that he had talked to her about Lisanna's "death."

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the familiar sound of a Guitar being struck. She immediately stopped running, as she turned around towards the source of the sound.

She was rather confused at what she saw. Before her stood a man wearing a black, open vest, with pale skin and dark make up around his eyes. His hair was sleek black, and almost reached the ground. On his chest was tattooed the word "Skeleton."

He strummed the guitar again. "Ohhh yeah! Look at the babe I found!"

Mirajane glared at the man. The large Demon Claw crest on his guitar was easy to see; he wasn't hiding it at all. He was one of them. She glanced upwards to see if Freed had noticed. To her relief, he had. _If we take him on together, we can beat him even faster, just as the First planned._

However, a mere second later, she noticed there was a figure behind him. It moved too fast to see, but there was the unmistakble sound of a flurry of sword slashes. His wings shattered to pieces as he screamed in agony and surpise.

Mira screamed Freed's name as he fell to the ground. She could see blood. Not wasting a second, she used **Take-Over: Satan Soul, **and dashed through the air towards him, grabbing him before he hit the ground.

The attacker calmly landed on her feet next to the man with the guitar. Indeed, it was a woman; a tall woman with long, flowing pink hair, wearing a very loose-fitting black kimono, that revealed much of her figure. Mirajane noticed the rather long sheathed sword she held in one hand, and the Demon Claw crest on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I let my guard down, but I'm fine now," she heard Freed say in her arm. She looked down and noticed he, besides some cuts on his back, was okay. She set him down, and he stood upright without any trouble. He withdrew his rapier and pointed it at the two. "You two are members of Demon Claw, are you not?"

The woman let out a small laugh. "Indeed, we are. I am Ikaruga, and this is Vidaldus Taka," a loud note from his guitar and a scream of "Hell yeah!" was his confirmation, "and the two of us have come to claim the lives of all those in Fairy Tail, along with our comrades. I was personally wishing for Titania, so that I may have my rematch with her, but the her fabled rival will do quite well."

Mirajane readied herself. She looked over to Freed, who was already writing some runes on the ground. Ikaruga had grasped her sword, while Vivaldus began to play on his guitar.

Smiling like a psychopath, he shouted, "Hell! The two of us will send you to the depths of hell!"

* * *

Elfman stopped running and turned around. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was wrong. _I can't quite place it,_ he thought,_ but it feels like someone is in trou-_

His thoughts were cut off by a fan being slammed on his head. Looks like Evergreen was back to her old violent self. "What the hell was that for, Ever!?"

A vein was visible on her forehead as she continued to to attack him with her fan. "For being an idiotic brute! And what did I tell you about calling me Ever?!"

Due to their little scuffle, they failed to notice that a short, fat man walked right up to them. He cleared his throat, which got their attention.

"Excuse me," he began, "but are you two in Fairy Tail?"

Elfman looked at the guy. He wore a very expensive looking suit, with equally expensive looking pants and shoes. He had very little hair, and a mustache that, to Elfman's amusement, looked like it was coming out of his nose. His amusement was cut short when noticed the Demon Claw emblem on the small man's sleeve. Elfman glared at the man, then looked over at Evergreen to see if she had noticed it as well, which she had.

"Oi, shorty, you're with Demon Claw, aren't you?" she had asked the man, looking ready to fight.

The man laughed at her. "Boyoyo!" _What the hell kinda laugh is that?, _thought Elfman, "Indeed, I am. My name is Everlue. It was _Duke_ Everlue until that pink haired mage and his girl that's almost as ugly as this chick ruined everything that I had going-"

He was cut off as Evergreen, clearly pissed at his comment about her, had suddenly sprouted her wings and charged at him. Before she could hit him, he disappeared into the ground. She stopped mid flight, and turned around, slightly confused.

Elfman took this opportunity to contact Warren via the latter's telepathy. _Warren! We've found one of the opponents!_

_Roger that, your sister and Freed have found two other ones. Everyone else is still looking._

Elfman ended the communication, and activated his **Beast Arm: Iron Bull**. He stood next to Evergreen, waiting for the short duke to resurface.

"_Non non non_, this just won't do."

Elfman looked towards the source of the sound. He knew that voice all too well. Sure enough, standing about fifteen feet away stood Sol, one of the disbanded Element 4, the one that he'd fought himself. The one who attempted to torture him with memories of Lisanna. He clenched his fist until it turned white.

All he could manage to say was a very venomous "You..."

Sol smiled at him. "_Oui oui_, it is my friend Monsieur Elfman. A chance to have my _revanche _against the man who defeated _moi_ is _magnifique_!"

"Elfman, is this the guy you fought before?" asked Evergreen.

"Yeah. This guy is the one who fights in a very non-manly fashion."

Sol's body bent to the left and right as he spoke. "_Non non non non non_, with five _non's_ I declare that you will be defeated in a much more _magnifique_ fashion this time. Duke, do it now!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, almost knocking Elfman off his feet. Evergreen took off and floated a few feet in the air using her wings. The shaking only got worse, and a large fissure erupted from the middle of the small street they stood in. Elfman jumped back as far as he could, and just in time too, for the ground erupted, causing pieces of concrete and rock to be sent flying everywhere. Seeing a large chunk of rock coming at him waited for the last second, then punched it with his Beast Arm, shattering it into pieces. What he really wasn't expecting was Sol to appear from inside the rock, and, like a snake, wrap his body around Elfman's arm.

"What the hell!? Not this again!" Elfman exclaimed as he tried to free himself with his free hand, but to no avail. He looked around for Evergreen, but couldn't see her through the dust cloud that had resulted from the street's "eruption." Suddenly, Sol's face appeared right in front of his.

"_Non non non, Monsieur _Elfman! You don't have time to look away from _moi__!"_ To Elfman's surprise, Sol somehow wrapped his snake-like body around more of Elfman's body, until both of his arms were bound behind him. How this little guy had so much strength is beyond him, but he was successfully holding the man down.

Elfman couldn't believe what he saw next. Standing in the crater that used to be the street, there was a large...statue. A statue made out solid stone...in the shape of Everlue.

As if on cue to confirm this, a very loud "Boyoyoyoyo!" filled the air. Through the eyes of the statue, one could see the former Duke controlling the statue with several magic circles around his hand. The statue's hand rose to the sky, holding something. Looking closer, to his horror, he realized it was Evergreen. He had likely grabbed her in the same confusion that Sol had grabbed him. She was struggling to break free of the statue's grasp.

Everlue, noticing this, made the statue squeeze harder, enjoying the scream that Evergreen let out as a response. "Boyoyoyo, begone from here, ugly woman!"

_I have to free her, and I have to do it NOW! But first, I need to escape from this unmanly attack!_ _But how...?_ His eyes darted around as he looked for an idea, anything. Seeing the statue once again, it clicked in his head.

**Beast Soul: Lizardman! **

Elfman's body was completely consumed in magical light as the transformation took place. Sol merely smiled and tightened his grip. "_Non non non_, you will not escape mEEEE!" He shrieked the last part, as he felt sharp pain all around his body. He let go of Elfman, and jumped away in shock. Looking at himself, he noticed he was bleeding in several places.

"_Nooon! _How did this happen?!" He looked at his opponent, and saw his answer. Elfman was now covered in a thick hide-like armor, which was covered in spikes.

_I see, _thought Sol, _he means to cover himself in spikes so that I cannot bind him. _

To his surprise, though, Elfman was consumed in magical light once again.

**Beast Soul: Weretiger!**

When the light dispersed, Elfman was now a tall, wolf-like humanoid creature. Without another second's notice, he was charging quickly towards Sol. Sol jumped into the air to escape, preparing his counterattack. Elfman, however, kept charging. Then it dawned on Sol; "_Non, _he's after the Duke!"

Elfman, not wasting a second jumped towards the hand holding Evergreen and punched it in the wrist as hard as he could, breaking the entire fist off of the statue. Everlue and Sol both let out a cry of "WHAT?!" simultaneously, as Elfman grabbed Evergreen from the moving statue's detached hand.

Landing on his feet with a skid, he transformed back to his normal self, and looked down at the woman in his arms. To his relief, she was conscious, blushing, and upset looking, just as he'd hoped she'd be. "You can let me down now." she said, not looking at him. Nodding, he set her down gently. She gave him a small smile, before turning towards their recovering opponents. "Now, let's finish up these two morons, and look for the better opponents."

Elfman grunted in agreement. "Let's do the usual! **Beast Soul: Belcusas**!" Elfman, as he dashed towards Sol, was covered in an armored skin. Sol, noticing him coming jumped in the air.

**Platre Sonata!**

From a magical circle in front of Sol, a human-sized fist of stone shot out towards the Take-Over mage. Elfman, however, easily punched right through it with the strength of his beast soul. Before Sol could even utter a single word in shock, Elfman was at him. His fist came at Sol's face at an incredibly fast speed, and Sol braced for the hit.

...that never came. The Earth mage opened his eyes, and saw that Elfman smirking at him with something small in his hands. Something made out of glass-

_My monocle! Why would he just take-_

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed that the Duke's Moving Statue was surrounded by a cloud of dust.

**Fairy Bomb: Gremlin! **

Suddenly, the dust cloud surrounding the statue exploded.

"Switch!" Evergreen had shouted, and flew straight toward Sol. Elfman, again, grunted in response, and dashed towards Everlue's Statue. Sol, moved to stop him, but, before he could even cast a single spell, Evergreen was in front of him.

_Huh,_ thought the Earth mage, _her glasses are gone._

"Game over for you, Demon Claw." was all she said as she stared him right in his eyes.

**Stone Eyes**

"_Non non non non noooooon!" _was all the Earth Mage had time to say before his body instantly turned into stone. Evergreen chuckled slightly as she put her glasses back on.

Elfman jumped straight at the head of the damaged statue's head, where the former Duke, Everlue, saw him coming.

"W-Wait, let's just talk about this!" he shouted as Elfman suddenly appeared in front of the statue's head.

"MAAAN!" was all Everlue heard as the Take-Over Mage's arm came crashing through the Statue's head, and into the Duke's gut, with such force that the entire top half of the statue exploded into pieces, and the small man was sent flying away.

Elfman dispelled his Beast Soul spell, and walked over to where Evergreen was. She was resting her elbow on the petrified Sol.

"Are you okay, Ever?" he said with a small smile on his face. He was a bit surprised their combination worked so well.

She smiled back at him, not minding him using her nickname. "Yeah, these guys weren't that great." She patted Sol's statue. "D'you think I should keep him? He'll certainly be a unique addition to my statue collection."

Elfman's face paled. "I-I thought you said...those **weren't** actual humans?!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, and shouted, "You **are** a Medusa!"

She merely sighed. "It was a joke, you dunce."

"Real men don't make jokes about such things!"

"I'm not a man!"

She attempted to walk towards him with that last phrase to smack him in the head with her fan, but her leg gave out; still injured from when Everlue's statue had began to crush her. Before she fell all the way to the ground, Elfman had caught her. Without a word, he quickly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Her face turned a shade of red comparable to Erza's hair.

"W-W-What are you doing, carrying me like some sort of bride?!"

Elfman simply smiled as he began walking back towards the guild. "We'll get your leg patched up before we fight any more of these guys."

Evergreen began to retort, but what he said did make sense. She couldn't fight well if she couldn't stand. And being carried like this...was pretty nice.

"And besides," she heard Elfman say, and looked up to see his face as red as hers, staring straight ahead, "I figured this was treating you more like a Fairy Queen."

Shocked to hear such words out of his mouth, the Fairy took didn't say anything for a whole minute. As Elfman looked down to see if she was okay, she suddenly reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek. He began to say something, but her face was in front of his in an instant.

"That line was pretty manly" she whispered, before she closed the distance between their lips for a quick, but loving, kiss. Elfman, not expecting that, was frozen in place. However, as Evergreen leaned back into his arms, a large, goofy grin covered his face.

"Now," Evergreen said in a playful voice, "take your 'Queen' back to the guild."

"MAN!" was his only response as he dashed down the street, back towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

Max couldn't help but smile. Just as Warren was telling them that Elfman and Evergreen had defeated two of Demon Claw's member's, two of the sixteen marks on the Magic Circle around Asuka disappeared.

"They did it." he heard Bisca say.

"That's two down, fourteen to go" the first master, Mavis, said as she paced back and forth. "I knew those two would be a great team."

Max raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of water. "Why are they a good team? Is is because they were a team for the S-Rank exams, because all I see them do is argue."

She shook her head and smiled. "No silly. It's because they're in love."

Max spat his water all over Warren, who merely glared at him, making sure not to break his mental link with the guild.

In his sensor-trapped circle, Makarov was sitting, meditating He had a really bad feeling about this whole thing. There's was something more than just a bunch of Fairy Tail's enemies threatening little Asuka. They were up to something, and he would figure out what. He watched his grandson and Cana run out of the guild, and smiled. He could only rely on Laxus and Cana to figure out what was going on. He knew that's what Mavis had told them to do, even if he couldn't hear anyone, or speak to them. The fact that this circle was managing to block out Warren's telepathy was impressive.

_Who is that Dynamis fellow? And what is he after?_

**2:34:51**

* * *

**Well, that took longer to write than I wanted. Was writing a paragraph or so in between classes, haha.**

**Well, thanks for reading as always. Review if you wish :)  
**

**Next Time: Who do you voodoo?**


End file.
